The Pain
by BaybieBlue
Summary: Emily isn't talking. No one knows why until she breaks down.


Chapter 1: Why Is Emily Upset?

Summary: Emily has been silent lately. She has also been seen crying. Why is she so upset?

Emily

Day 53. My friends...I haven't talked to for a while now. They don't seem to notice much about me. It hurts me to see them like this.

Jayden

Emily has been crying at night. I try to get her to talk, but she refuses. She's been too silent. It's scary. I can't understand why Emily is silent. It's like she isn't even there. Sometimes when we were eating she wouldn't eat. If she did eat she would go outside to the trainning area and eat there. We are all worried about her.

Right now she was sitting in the common room. Her arms tucked under her knees, bringing her knees to her chest. Her head was up against her knees. I can't hear her crying. She usually cried when she was in that position. I dropped my sword, I was on my way in from training, and ran to her. I rubbed her back gently.

"Emily, please speak to me." I said. By now the others have joined me by her side. Things have been a little crazy lately.

"Emmy. Please. We are al worried about you." Mia said.

She wasn't moving. I don't even know if she's alive.

"Emily!" I shouted. I wanted her to do something so I know she is alive. I tried to move her arm. If it was limp, she was dead, if it was stiff, she was alive. It was stiff. I picked her up and carried her to her room. I placed her in her bed and moved some hair from her face. She was still in a ball. I repositioned her, pulling her into a sleeping position. I wanted her to see us all around her.

"Emily, please respond." Mike begged. She looked at him. She eyed everyone of us.

I saw hurt in her eyes.

She took a big breath, then fell asleep. We tried frantically to wake her up.

"JI!" I called out.

"Mia, go get Ji." Kevin said. Mia nodded and ran out.

I kept trying to wake her up. She wouldn't budge. Ji came in.

He studied her and did a few tests like searching for a pulse.

"She's in a coma." He said.

"But nothing happened to her!" I said.

"The pain must have been to much. She may have shut down because it was unbearable." Ji said.

"What pain?" I asked.

"You guy's fighting." He said.

"She caught that, huh?" Mike said.

"She talked to me a few times about it. She wanted you guys to stop." He said.

"How did she find out? We tried to keep her out of it for this reason!" Kevin said.

"She's a smart petite girl. She can hide anywhere. She found out you were all avoiding each other and wanted answers. I couldn't give them so she went hiding. She hid in a cabinet and heard you all fighting. Is it worth fighting when you all lost friends?" Ji asked.

"We will do anything for Emily back." Mia said.

"I am not the one to be told. She may not wake up for a little bit." Ji said. I sighed. I wish we knew sooner.

"We were the only thing she cared about. Yet we let her down. She needed us to stop fighting yet we were too busy fighting to notice that Emily was getting worse with every argument." I said.

"Mia, I am sorry for yelling at you." I said.

"Kevin, friends?" Mike said.

"Sure Mike." Kevin said.

"I accept your apology Jayden. I am sorry too." Mia said.

"Emily, if you wake up, we will get ice cream, go to the amusement park, we will go anywhere you want. Just please wake up. We're not fighting anymore." Mia said.

I looked down at Emily. She looked so lifeless. I grabbed her hand. It was as if everything froze.

"It's about time you made up!" Emily shouted popping up.

"You were awake this whole time!" Mike shouted.

"I needed to get you guys to stop fighting. I don't like it when my best friends fight." She said.

"Emily, we're all in the same house, we're going to find something to fight about. We didn't want you to get into it knowing this would happen." Mia said.

"Promise me you won't fight again." She said.

"I can't. We're going to fight. We're going to fight nighlok, as a team." I said to her. She smiled.

"Can we go get ice cream now? I was promised some ice cream." She said. We sighed and nodded. We all got dressed and followed Emily around for the rest of the day, paying for whatever she wanted because we promised it.

So I typed this up because I am in DVC (design and visual communications) and it was inspired by Lily Hanson (great author btw) and I wrote it up. I may write another one shot later on. But yeah. :p


End file.
